


If only... Once more.

by Kartzy



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Free!! AU, Makoto and Haru being brothers, Period story, rewritten folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: The kingdom of Arsellies was powerful and peaceful . Blessed with fertile land, good people, peaceful ports and fresh water lakes, its prosperity flourished with time. Moreover to that the king was blessed with a son each from both of his wives.The First prince with emerald eyes and brown flowing hair and the second prince with eyes , the colour of the ocean and black silky hair..... both equally beautiful like Greek gods in Human form.





	1. The legend of the Beginning.

_It was just once….. Only once , I could see her. Though it was from a distance , her red hair, ruby orbs and her cute smile were all clear to me… Beautiful and bright like the sun. Just once , that was all that was needed for her to capture my heart._

 

_Did she see me that time or not, I still don't know. Does she know of my existence …? That too, I don't know. In real, its been a long time since I stopped caring about such things. All I care about is the insatiable desire in me , to make her mine. Its been almost 6 years from then and still her image is clear in my heart and the fire still burning with all its might._

 

 

The kingdom of Arsellies have been always powerful. Blessed with fertile land, good people, peaceful ports and fresh water lakes, its prosperity flourished with time. Moreover to that the king was blessed with a son each from both of his wives.

The First prince with emerald eyes and brown flowing hair, was named Makoto de Arielle and the second prince with eyes , the colour of the ocean and black silky hair  was named Haruka de Arielle. Both princes were indeed the most prized possession of the Arsellies Kingdom . With beauty , charisma and physique that was unrivalled, they were praised to be the vessels of the ancestors. This was due to none other than their skills in water. Their swimming skills were praiseworthy even among gods, or so the people believed. This was mainly because Arselliens, were believed to be descendants of a human-mermaid. 

 

Their legends told a story, a story of a mermaid who saved a human. The mermaid, for she fell in love with a human was banished from the sea . The human was afraid of other humans’ greed and thus left everything behind to find a place where he could live with his love. Somehow they came upon the island nation which is now called Arsiellies  and started living there. But the mermaid was still a mermaid and the difference in their nature made it difficult for them to coexist. But that never discouraged the human. He never complained nor showed an unhappy face to the mermaid, which made it all too difficult for her. Though happy with the one she loved, she wanted a complete life with him, to marry him and have children and watch them grow up. So she prayed to the Sea goddess Aquanella to turn her into a Human. Pleased with the mermaid’s devotion, Aquanella appeared before the mermaid. She gave the mermaid a deal. A deal which offered her legs in promise that she would give her first born to the Sea , because there was no free boon, inorder to achieve something, she had to lose something. 

But the mermaid couldn't go ahead with that. As much as she wanted to live with the human, she wanted to live with their children too, how could a mother give away her children. So she couldn’t bring herself to say yes to the deal. But the goddess was quite firm in her deal too. She believed that there was nothing other than a human life to compensate for giving her a human life. But the mermaid was in no condition to agree with that. 

The mermaid not agreeing to the terms of the goddess made things quite hard for her too, as of now she was bound tight by the mermaid’s faith and devotion. She became quite angered by the mermaid’s inability to make a decision that, she warned the mermaid that if she made her wait any longer she will curse the mermaid. But lost in thought and confusion the mermaid couldn’t hear that. After the said time , even though she had been warned, seeing the mermaid lost in thought raged the goddess and she put a curse that the mermaid shall walk on earth but her first borne shall die due to water in some sort.

 

Hearing this, the mermaid was suddenly awoke and begged the goddess for her forgiveness. Taking pity on the mermaid, the goddess said the mermaid to offer her something to change the terms of the curse as she need not ask for legs anymore as it was a part of the curse bestowed. Thus the mermaid offered her sweet voice, beautiful eyes which reflected the ocean and half of her lifespan for taking back the curse on her child.

The goddess couldn't entirely take back a curse, so she made it change such that the mermaid’s first borne shall not be able to swim in the sea which will take his life away.

Thus the mermaid turned into a human and lived with her love, their children later forming the nation of Arsillies .

 

‘Isn’t our founding legend beautiful, Haru…? ’ 

 

‘Hmm…? I seriously don't understand why she wanted to turn into a human. Staying in water is the best. ’

 

‘Yeah…? Then we wouldn’t be standing here in the first place. ’

 

‘When you put it like that… yes it is beautiful Makoto-niisama ’

 

‘You know, you don't have to agree with me so half-heartedly ’

 

‘But you are the first prince of Arsellies, how can I defy the crown prince….?’

 

‘Its not decided yet that I am the crown prince. Don't just write me off to take responsibility of the nation just because you wanna stay in water all the time, Haru ’ Makoto could very well read Haru’s mind to a great extend.

 

‘I see you both are getting along beautifully as ever.’

 

It was none other than the King , their father. He had come to the Arena where the princes have been training.

 

‘We have a guest today, Haruka , Makoto . Present yourself in the palace garden after cleaning yourself up immediately .’

 

‘YES FATHER!! ’ Both said in unison as they went to their chamber.

 

 

The palace was decorated with the finest of the flowers and best wines and gourmet was arranged in the tables for the welcome party for the guest.

 

‘I wonder who it is, that is coming…?’ Makoto thought aloud.

 

‘Who know…? maybe its for your betrothal…!!’ Haru whispered with no special emotions.

 

‘Huh…? Betrothal…? ’ Makoto couldn’t help but be surprised.

 

‘What are you getting all shocked for…? you are the first born after all…!! Its just natural for you to be engaged as you are of age.’  Was Haru being serious or not , Makoto couldn’t tell…!!

 

‘Why does it have to be me….? It could be for you too….And what the hell is that with age…? Aren’t we both the same age…? ’ Makoto couldn’t help but argue back.

 

‘Still you are the first born and that is a fact. ’ Haru was already loosening his neck tie. He wanted nothing more than to strip off the royal attire and jump into a cool pool and swim to his satisfaction.

 

‘Or is it that you already have someone you like, Makoto…?’

 

‘Uhmm… wha- ’

 

The entry of a Grand chariot in to the gateway of the Royal garden grabbed everyone’s attention.

And from that chariot descended the Young King of their neighbouring nation and the princes’ cousin, Mikoshiba Seiijuro. Ascending to the throne at such a young age, he was indeed talented as a warrior and tactician. 

 

‘Seiijuro , you have indeed grown into a fine young man..!!’ The King welcomed the young king with a warm hug. More than an ally king, he was son-like to the King of Arsellies.

 

‘Its my honor, to receive those words from you, Uncle.’ Seiijuro returned the embrace with gratitude.

 

‘Guess he is not here to marry you…!! ’ Haru said teasingly at Makoto.

 

‘I thought my heart was about to stop….. and please don't say scary things like that as a joke ’ Makoto had seriously built a sweat.

 

‘hmm… ok…. wait… you mean the betrothal or him marrying you….? ’ Haru seemed genuinely confused.

 

‘Both, you idiot-of-a-brother…!! ’

 

The party was indeed grand and graceful. Sometimes after the party started , the two kings withdrew themselves to the chamber to discuss some important matters.

 

‘I wonder why I can’t see that little energy fur ball …? ’ Haru seemed to be searching hard among the party guests.

 

‘You know Haru, I still don't see how Momo reminds you of cats…!! Your sense is beyond what i can comprehend with, at times.. ’ Makoto was serious, if anything Momo was more like a little monkey with all his energy , never staying still.

 

‘Doesn’t change the fact that he is not here. ’ Haru had scanned almost everyone present in the party.

 

‘Thats true. Usually he would have been present anywhere Seii-niisama went. ’ Makoto was quite certain about that.

 

The both kings had already returned and rejoined the party by then.

 

‘Haruka, Makoto , come to the ’Throne room after the party ‘ High King ordered his sons.

 

‘Yes, father. ’ Both agreed.

        X----------------------x-----------------------------x------------------------------x----------------------------X

 

In the throne room, the princes were joined by their cousin , the High king Seiijuro. 

 

‘Why did you summon us, Father…? ’ Makoto was the one who asked.

 

‘You both are very important to me. So is Seiijuro and Momotaro. So I am going to ask you both to assist Seiijuro in finding Momotaro. ’

 

‘Finding Momotaro ….? What happened to him…? ’ This was indeed a shock to both Haru and Makoto. The second prince of the kingdom was missing , this was indeed a matter of utter importance.

‘He had been going on and on about travelling to the western nation of Zoras. I forbid him of doing that. You know that our ancestors and Zoras waged war a long time ago. My father too was uneasy for being in any proper terms with them. As of that we have no relation or contact of any kind with that nation. I think he has gone to Zoras in disguise. There have been reports saying that a merchant resembling Momo has boarded a merchant ship to Argos. The ships restock at the port town of Surak which is in Zoras. ’   Seiijuro seemed seriously worried.

 

‘In other words, you mean the second prince of Senryo, is in the enemy territory …? ’ Haru had an expression that was hard to read.  ‘Do you have any idea what might happen to him if they came to know that he is the prince…? ’

 

‘Wait , Haru… Don't jump into conclusions and make Seii-niisama worried needlessly. I think we can rule out that possibility to a mere 5 percent. Momo has never been the most gracious when it comes to personality. He is a bit more on the wild side and that might help a lot in this situation. ’ Makoto added.

 

‘You are right, Makoto-niisama…  But as of now, we have no embassy in Zoras to collect information regarding anything, nor can we let this news out. If we are to find him, we’ll have to do it ourselves.’ Haru added.

 

‘Thats why I am assigning you, Haru to help Seiijuro with the search of the second prince, while you Makoto , will go to Senryo and look after the administrative duties till the return of Seiijuro.’

The King ordered.

 

‘Father, wait… I think its better for me to assist Seii-niisama and Haru to look after Senryo. No matter how you look at it, I am better at communication with others and thus will be able to collect more information. Haru is well versed in the politics and thus he will be able to administrate Senryo much better than me. ’  Makoto was well determined and logical in his reasoning.

 

The reasoning being most logical and apt , the king had no choice but to accept the suggestion put forward by the First prince.

 

 

Dressed like commoner or royalty, Makoto looked elegant and beautiful. Seiijuro was no less graceful than the young prince. Considering any person who knew the young king in his teenage, it was a true miracle he turned out to be this elegant when initially he was no less than a wild horse.

 

Though it was to find their little brother, this mission was no less than an infiltration into the enemy territory. The slightest mistake could cost them their life, especially considering that they had no idea of the ways and practises of Zoras , made it all the more fearful.

 

 

Earlier in the parlour of the royal estate.

 

‘Are you sure, you want to go with no escorts at all, Prince Makoto…? ’ It was none other than their chief advisor , a man who appreciated true beauty , Ryugazaki Rei.

 

Slightly younger than the two princes, his excellent skills in negotiations and quick analysing capabilities had rose him to such a responsible position. His academics and tactic skills being more than enough to brag about, his humble mannerisms and respected way of acknowledging others made him a revered personality in the royal court.

 

‘It would be too suspicious if there are too many involved , Rei. We are not going for a war and I think I and Seii-niisama are more than capable to protect ourselves. Please do not worry. ’

Makoto knew being extra cautious was one of the traits of the chief advisor, but they couldn’t make fuss over things now, which may endanger Momo’s life.

‘Do not worry Rei-kun , I will take care of him if something happens… Haha ’ Seiijuro tried reassuring Rei.

 

‘You are not in any position to say that, Seiijuro-Sama.  How can you refuse to take your bodyguards with you when you are going to a foreign country…? Aren’t you setting a bad example for the Prince as well…? ’ Raged Rei was on to Seiijuro now.

 

Sensing his failure in calming down Rei , Seiijuro couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. Especially now that Rei’s focus has turned onto him, there was nothing more he could do than listen to him and smile. He stood there with a slightly embarrassed look as he let Rei scold him, like an older brother getting scolded by his younger brother for doing something reckless.

 

Completely in disguise, the two man party set of on their journey. The journey in search of many things.

 

 


	2. Within the reach of the Hands

It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sea that spread before his eyes…. Like a beautiful meadow filled with blue grass….. the waves so transparent and smooth with each wind ….. and the ship was no less than a miracle for cutting through this meadow with no harm done to its true beauty. 

 

The sea gulls looked upon them from the sky as they embarked on their journey as the little dolphins accompanied them in the water. The wind giving rise to new new thoughts and ideas … the smell of the salt in the air …. the calm water hiding innumerable mysteries within it , gave Makoto an unforgettable memory by just letting him be with her. 

 

It was truly a blessing …. a beautiful dream come true for the Prince who never left the 10 mile radius of the palace. For the first time in his life , he felt more like a human than a prince.

 

Free from all responsibilities… free from all expectations…. free from keeping all etiquettes … free to be himself…. free from all chains of royalty… 

 

Seiijuro was smitten entirely by the experience too. This was his first too, one reason why he could understand why Makoto was smiling like an idiot looking at the dolphins who pretended to lead their way.

 

As much as a king he  was, he was not going to spoil the fun for his cousin, who thoroughly seemed to enjoy himself. Planning and scheming could wait, but this moment was too priceless to be spoiled for Makoto.

 

Seiijuro informed Makoto as he returned to his chambers. The ship was set to reach Zoras in a matter of 2 days, after which it would proceed with its journey to Argos. The ship would then be docked their for almost 4 - 5 days for repairs and restocking before they set out for business again, which gave them a grand total of 10 days in Zoras . They had to find Momo within that 10 days. 

Considering that the ships from Arsillies only stopped at a single port town in Zoras was bit of a consolation for the search party. If they were to search really hard at the port town , they were bound to find some clue as to the location of the orange head.

 

It was nearly evening when the ship reached the port of Surak . To the surprise of Makoto and Seiijuro the ship anchored in the open sea just a little distance from the port. The information came that they could not dock the ship as the port has already reached its limit with a number of ships of both nobles and merchants assembling at Surak for the much awaited Celosia Festival.

Both surprised and curious of the foreign customs , Makoto didn't waste this opportunity to gather whatever information he could get.

 

‘I’m sorry. Please forgive me if I’m being rude, what is this Celosia Festival you are talking about…? Would you please tell me more. ’ 

 

‘Ahh.. You are new to Zoras , if you dont know anything about Celosia Festival…!! ’ One of the men in the  merchant group smiled as he replied politely to Makoto. It was evident by the way he smiled that he didn’t have the slightest clue that he was talking to their very own prince.

 

‘Yes..!! I and my brother only recently joined in the trading business, and of course this is our first time to Zoras as well. SO would you be kind enough to explain the ways and life here that we wont have trouble with anything, please…!! ’ The polite and sweet request from Makoto coupled wiith his sweetest smile that reached his eyes was indeed a lethal weapon that could squeeze anyone’s heart.

 

‘Eh…ah… yeah… of course…. I would… yup.. love to … ’ And by the way the young merchant in question, blushed and stuttered , it was clear that the attack had definitely made direct contact.

 

‘You will….? thank you …’ Makoto gave him a gentle smile as he took both his hands inside his own as a sign of gratitude.

 

‘Uh… uhmm… ’ The young man was even a deeper shade of red . ‘Anyway…. talking about Zoras, you don’t need to worry much about the people or the nation. The nation is pretty liberal and nice even though its a very small nation unlike ours. Also the people are good and honest. They might seem a little different from us but thats just normal. They are fire nation and thereby its only natural that they are a bit hot headed than us and unnaturally spontaneous…. ’ the young man continued.

 

Makoto couldn’t help but smile gently as he heard the young man go on and on about the nation which lay just a matter of minutes ahead of them. The warmth, care and the happiness that he felt in talking about a nation that was not his  really made Makoto wonder about the nation of Zoras. As the young man kept going on and on , Makoto drifted off to his own thought shore.

 

_He sounds so happy and respectful towards the people of Zoras. I guess nations and people do change. I guess its not the war loving nation it once was …. well not anymore. To be treating a foreigner this good , that he can’t stop praising the nation…. Ah… I can’t help but be more curious .. what kind of a place is it….? Will I feel the same as way as him towards that nation…? Will they really accept us…? Anyway guessing from his information, its not a hostile nation. I guess the chances of Momo’s safety is more than what he hoped. Thats good…. thats really good, definitely its one less thing to worry about._

 

 

When Makoto finally emerged from his little thought train, he noticed that the young man was still talking about the nation, so he waited for the right moment so that he could ask more about the things that grabbed his attention.

 

‘Ahh.. you wanna know about Celosia…. Its actually a grand festival there. A festival of the extremities, actually…!! ’ The young man exclaimed.

 

‘Festival of extremities….? ’ Seiijuro also decided to join in .

 

‘Ah… yes… Its a festival of Life and Death…!! ’ 

 

‘Life and Death….? ’ Makoto and Seiijuro couldn’t help but be a little loud.

 

‘Yes…. you see… Zoras being a fire nation has some very strong beliefs. The Fire is believed to be the Purest of all elements and hence also the most sacred purifier. The Fire purifies that which has purpose and value in the nature and destroys that which holds no value for the world. That is their believe. So this festival during which they offers their prayers to the Fire gods , they celebrate love, marriage, pregnancy and childbirth, all which is denoted as signs of Life, rebirth and Purity , along with spilling blood in Arenas, gladiator fights, mock wars etc that denotes Destruction and death. They offer up their blood that is spilled, to the gods for the peace of the nation and for the protection and long life of their young ones. ’ 

 

‘Whoaaa… they really are so different from us, aren’t they…? ’ Makoto and Seiijuro was both astonished and a bit relieved. Astonished of their customs and relieved that it was much better than what they imagined when they first heard the statement  ‘Festival of Life and Death ’.

 

They were about inquire more about it when an announcement was made by the captain.

 

“TO THE ATTENTION OF ALL, DUE TO THE FESTIVAL WE WONT BE ABLE TO DOCK AT THE MAIN PORT. SO WE’LL BE ANCHORING NEAR THE SECONDARY PORT ON THE EAST SIDE. ALL THOSE WHO ARE TO GET OFF , ARE REQUIRED TO GO TO THE STARBOARD SIDE. THE BOATS ARE READY FOR YOU  ON THE STARBOARD SIDE. I REPEAT…..” 

 

‘Boats…? the ship won’t be docking at the port…?’ Seiijuro inquired one of the merchants who was getting ready to get on the boat.

 

‘Well… its low tide now… Can’t you see…? The water is shallow for the ship to get near the docks now…!! See…!! ’ the man pointed out into the waters.

 

‘Is that rocks….? Is that why we have to go by boats..?’ Seiijuro was not even sure if those were rocks, they seemed really colourful and  vibrant for rocks.

 

‘Guess you haven’t seen Coral reefs before  much…!! ’ The slightly older man laughed lightly seeing the amazed look on the two youngsters as they traced their eyes all along the beautiful art work that stretched under the sea.

 

‘Beautiful….. amazing….!! Can we touch it…? Look at how shallow the waters are… I feel like we can walk through this than go by water….!! ’ Makoto was totally captured by the beautiful sight that lay before him.

 

‘Etho… I would advice against it, young man..!! ’ Another man looking a bit more older than the previous guy came forward.  ‘The water may appear so but thats not actually the case here. The ship can’t manoeuver here , not because the water is shallow, but because the corals are too high during low tide. There is still a considerable depth here. Here watch ..!! ’ The man tossed a coin into the water where there was no reefs and by the considerable time it took for the coin to reach the sands, both Seiijuro and Makoto knew that the man wasn’t joking.  

 

‘The water is so crystal clear, that it gives off an illusion of being shallow. Do you understand now, young ones….? ’ The man smiled at the two again before making his way over to the boats.

 

‘Whoaa… we haven’t even set foot there and already we are learning so much. Kind of feels funny at how little we know about the world, right Makoto …? ’ Seiijuro smiled .

 

‘You are right , Seii-niisama ..!! ’ Makoto returned his smile, at the same time feeling respect for Seiijuro for the way he interacted and acted so naturally among the commoners, helping them , communicating with them and even accepting knowledge and learning more about them with no complaints nor reluctance despite being a High king of a nation.

 

_I can clearly see why he is loved by all the people. I wish I could be more like him one day too ._

_Be someone who can do greater deeds for the people and the nation._

 

The two of them were all ready to begin their new adventure in the land of fire. The two waited for the boats as they watched evening sun who was getting ready to set , paving way for the night to arrive. The sky almost red with the blushing sun , with tints of orange was indeed beautiful. The sight of the blue sky which had turned bright red with a retracting orange and golden lines reflecting beautifully against the oceans as sun hid slowly under the horizon was indeed breathtakingly beautiful. 

What lay ahead of them in the mystery land, only time could tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble I started during my exam period.... So there might be mistakes.. too sleepy to check 'em now... so please notify me, if any... Enjoy it guys...!!


	3. Through the Currents

The Boat that waited for them was small and of unusual shape. Unlike the long slender ones that were familiar to them, this boat was somehow oval shaped, almost like a floating basket over the waters. 

 

‘Whoaa… we are getting on that…? ’Seiijuro was seriously concerned. 

 

‘Yeah… well, you know the usual boats are really difficult to navigate through this level reefs . It may look a bit unsafe but these boats are really strong. You need not worry at all. Unlike normal boats these are not made of wood, you see…!! This is made from Rongshu vines. It won’t break that easily even if scrape against the reefs. All we need to worry about is the wind. Am I just imagining or is the wind really picking than before….? ’ the ferryman frowned a little as he placed his before his face in attempt to block the strong wind on his face.

 

‘Yeah… The wind sure seems to be stronger than before. The whole ship seems to be swaying . ’ Makoto was already climbing on to the boat.

 

‘Well, we got no choice then. Its better to hurry than wait. It will be harder to row within these corals at night. Oh my name is Miran, by the way. ’ The ferryman said as he helped the duo with their little baggages and helped Seiijuro on to the boat.

 

The night was slowly crawling to take its place as soon as the dusk fades. The wind still strong blew hard against all that boarded the boat. The waves seemed to resonate with the winds as the cold spray of seawater emerged due to high impact of the waves crashing against the rocks and the reefs. The large light from the light house along with the numerous lights from the city lighted their way a dim shade of golden as they tried to reach the land before the waves got any stronger. Miran was indeed skilled, he rowed skillfully with in the maze of the reefs that stood out of the sea with much ease and talent.

 

But a strong wind with an equally strong wave as his partner in crime completely overwhelmed the small boat and completely flipped the small boat, throwing off its passenger overboard. 

 

This took everyone with surprise. As panic spread over the few men, who were completely in disarray Miran was the only one to keep his thought intact.

 

‘Everyone swim towards the boat and hold on to it. Hold tight ..!! This won’t sink that easily. All we need to do is ride out this wave. Do not panic. ’ the flipped boat was already in upright position and whatever little goods and luggages had been tied tight onto the boat was still in it. The boat was designed to overcome such conditions and had great strength.

 

Everyone followed Miran’s instruction as they swam towards the boat and grabbed tightly to it. The waves moved like a bull trying to throw off its rider. Like a vigorous child trying to break free, it thrashed and lashed for a couple of minutes before it calmed down freeing the fear from the bunch who gripped on to the small boat as their life depended on it, well their life did depend on it . 

 

‘Makoto, are ….you … okay…? ’ Seiijuro was clearly out of breath with him holding onto the older man who lost the grip of the boat and was about to be tossed through the waves , all the while holding on to the boat. 

 

There was no answer. 

 

‘Makoto…. ? ’ Seiijuro lifted himself a bit above the water to get a good look of all those who were still clinging on to the boat as Miran, who already managed to get on the boat helped the others to do so as well. Makoto was nowhere to be found among the few.

 

‘No… no… no…… this can’t be happening…!! He … where is he…? Makotoooooo….. answer me…. Ma… ko….to ooooo….. ’ Worry and panic was more intense than before as his own voice cracked as he called out.

 

_This can’t be happening. He is a genius in water. He can’t just lose to some rough waters. He is the crown prince , one of the most talented person I ever knew , and he was here to help me find my younger brother…. I have lost one brother in an attempt to save another brother….._ _No no….no.. I won’t let that happen. I will save him…._

 

Seiijuro was about to dive into the water when he was stopped by Miran with a strong hold on his wrists.

 

‘What are you doing, Mister…? ’ Miran was both astonished and furious. 

 

‘My brother…. I need to save him…!! ’ Seiijuro was trying to make him let go of his wrists. Despite his slender figure, the man was quite strong and with a tight grip he had managed to stop Seiijuro.

 

‘What …? your brother fell in….? ’ His eyes widened as he registered this information.

 

‘Yes, so please leave me…. I need to sa- ’

 

‘How do you plan on saving him when you yourself are hurt….? ’ Miran had an expression that was hard for Seiijuro to read. Only then did notice his wrists bleeding, above which Miran held against with a cloth torn from his bandana that he was wearing earlier.

 

‘You are already hurt severly. Your legs are severely scraped and you are clearly tired. Do you know how to swim in the reefs….? Do you know how to swim with in the currents…? 

Without knowing any of these, what do you intend to do….? Do you want to throw away your life that easily…? ’ 

 

‘But I have to save him…. I can’t just… leave  him… ’ Seiijuro was already weak on his knees. He had nothing else in his mind. Also he knew he had nearly zero chance of saving Makoto considering that he had no idea of the direction or the manner in which he should find Makoto. He was already a mess, tears forming in his eyes, his body going numb with heavy blood loss and mind completely clouded with anxiety fear and pain .

 

‘Don’t feel bad about this, my friend. This is the only way I see as of now ..!! ’ Miran said to Seiijuro as he gave a quick blow to his nape , knocking him out.

‘I don’t know how else to save you now. Please forgive me !! ’ Miran couldn’t help but apologise again as he caught an unconscious Seiijuro in his arms.        

 

      X—————————-X——————————X————————-X———————X

 

 

 

_That was indeed a very direct hit….. What happened to “its safe, don’t worry…!!”…? Guess no one saw this coming ..!! I’m definitely gonna feel it in the morning..! Well its not something to blame them for. Maybe this is the way Zoras wants to greet us._

 

_All I need to do is swim towards that small boat … or towards the light house…. Aree… what is happening…? My arms… my legs… my body…. won’t listen to me.. My whole body feels heavy…. I love swimming…. I love water…. but… now…. what are these chains thats binding me….? I feel like I’m being dragged…. Someone… help… me…..!!_

_Its so dark… where did all the light from a moment go to….? Where is everyone….? Its so dark… I can’t see anything…. Someone please…. hear me… save …me… I don’t wanna be here…._

 

_Ah… what am I doing…? No one can hear you Makoto….!! You are not even able to shout or scream…. halfway down to the endless bottom…. who do you think will answer your call here….? A mermaid….? Grow up already……. But I don’t wanna die now…. I promised him I’ll find Momo., I promised Haru that I will return… and also Mother, that I will properly eat meals and never push myself too hard…. Haha…. Guess I’m gonna end up breaking them all….. I’m sorry all…. I don’t give up… no , I didn’t wanna give up…. but seems like I have absolutely no say in this…. my hands are tied…. I.. really…. really … wanted to- ….._

 

_Light….? …. is that a person….?  Ah… what am I saying….? There’s no way that would happen. If this is what it feels like to die , I’m kind of surprised at how peaceful this is…. Or is it that I’m already dead…..? I don’t know….  Why do I feel like someone’s calling my name…? Everything seems ….feels … so blurry…. nothing is making sense anymore…._

_Maybe its better to just accept it…. this doesn’t feel so bad…. I could stay here like this…._

 

_What is this red string from my hands… Oh.. I hurt my hands before when I fell over… .. It stings a little … guess its the salt… not like I care anymore… but if its this beautiful, I wouldn’t mind having several cuts in my body…. It feels like my blood is floating around me…. red…. beautiful red…._

 

_Whats that…? Is something coming for me….? Its hard to see…. Its so dark… I don’t wanna be here like this anymore…._

_RED…. Rubies….? Its red ….. and shining….. and coming towards me…..!! Guess this is it… my consciousness feels like its fading…. Its hard to keep my eyes open…. But what is that….? Floating towards me…. So red and beautiful… Its within my hand’s reach….!! If I extend my hands towards it ,will I be able to touch it…? Only if I could…. just touch…. I will…. be … happy… Just once … I won’t be able to anymo-_

The darkness had already accompanied the moon who idly stayed in the sky now. The storm clouds still reluctant to go, only letting bits and pieces of the moonlight to adorn the earth. The water had already calmed down, making it seem like the storm was something that happened ages ago, quite a deceiving little minx or so it seems. The water laid so still like it was frozen over with an azure layer of ice coating, but that was soon disrupted by the slender figure which emerged from beneath. 

 

With wet hair strands sticking on to the forehead and the longer ones swaying lightly with the passing breeze, she was indeed beautiful like she was one with the water and the moon. Even with a fairly big guy over her shoulders , she looked graceful as she climbed on to the reef only to gently place the guy on his back. 

 

She pressed her fingers on to his right wrists as she placed her ears on to his chest. He has somehow managed to breath on his own despite the time he just spent immersed in water, though it was very faint to tell by feeling it from his mouth or nose. He neither heaved his chest while breathing nor let out the gentle sound of his breathing, he lay with not much motion which made it easy for him to be mistaken as a corpse. But the heart couldn’t lie that fast. It still kept beating, faint but firm , keeping his body still warm, atleast more than that of a corpse. 

 

‘Don’t you die on me, you unknown beautiful guy..!!  ’ The figure gently tapped him on his cheeks as if he would break with anymore force. It took more than a few pats for Makoto to open his eyes even slightly, only to face a pair of ruby eyes gazing back at him. The moonlight adorned the whole of her except her face which was faced towards him away from the moon. Even with her face in complete darkness, what made her eyes standout so much like it held a whole galaxy within, the brightness of a million stars gazing into his emerald eyes, he did not know. He waited for some confirmation that it is okay for him to speak or move. As light headed and blurry as he felt , he wanted something to tell him whether he was alive or not.

 

‘Hey Stranger…!! ’ She spoke, still without moving an inch away from where she stayed.

She had both her hands on both sides of Makoto’s head, kneeling over him. A few strands swinging to the sides as if showing the direction of the wind. 

 

‘I… always thought… angels … were purely …white…!! ’ Makoto managed to gather some words. 

 

She didn’t say anything as she sniffed the salty air and gently laughed. 

 

Makoto was still unsure… about everything. Whether he was alive or not.. whether what he was seeing was real or an illusion…. whether she is really in front of him or not…. if he extended his hands will he be able to touch her or not…. whether  she was really an angel…or not….

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight as he slowly gazed upon more of her, the red cloth which covered her bosom in some sort of wrapping style with one end of the cloth going over her left shoulders and loosely draped, the almost invisible small tattoo just above her slightly visible cleavage, her toned hands which was decorated with tattoos of two rose buds with its thorns spiralling over her upper arms, her beautiful middle which was exposed showing off the small metal adorning her bellybutton, the skirt like cloth which lay just below her waist with her frontal hipbones slightly peeking as the cloth completely sticked on to her with the wetness it emerged from. She was breathtakingly heavenly.

 

Seeing now that her appearance did not exactly give a calm, collected and pure vibe but more of fierce ,raw and incredible vibe his mind had drifted from thoughts of angels to death gods.

 

‘Or are you …………  the dea- ’ Makoto had already lost his consciousness before he could voice his thoughts.

 

She felt quite taken back at this turn of events. She examined his body only to find a deep cut in his arms and some small cuts on his legs. She wasted no time as she tore of a piece from her own clothing and she tied it around his arms and the cuts on his legs. He had lost a good amount of blood, but it was nothing life threatening as of now .

 

‘Really… you are an odd one , aren’t you…?’ She found herself smiling as she carried him over to the small coral reef cave. The night was just beginning, a proper shelter away from the cold was indeed needed if the stranger was to survive. 

 


	4. Deathgod or Mermaid ...?

The reefs seemed to have a mind of its own as it accompanied her music, making a symphony along with her. Her lips moved over the jade instrument like she was kissing it and her hands caressing it , the music that emanated from within was just so beautiful and gentle that it made anyone wonder if that indeed was because of the jade’s knowledge that  he was being loved by her. 

The sounds of the beautiful solo performance echoed within the cave. She loved it, the music that she produced and listened to.It was the music of her heart , her feelings , her own music. 

 

Makoto woke up to this song. The song so beautiful and warm that he felt like his own heart was being called by hers. But he neither opened his eyes nor got up, in fear that she might stop if she became aware of his presence. This was so beautiful to be stopped midway. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted ,also it felt like she was trying to say something to him, something that only he would understand. But there was this curiosity that still lingered in his mind. 

_Who was she…? She saved my life. I wonder what she look like. Only if I could have one look at her…!! Is she really a human…? I mean, she is right here now that too within my hand’s reach…. playing music so beautifully… like she doesn’t care what is happening in this world… So cool and composed…. I don’t know her…. but why do I feel like she is… so important to me….?_

 

‘You are already awake , right…?’

 

When did the music stop, he could not tell. He had drowned himself in his thought pool deeper than he thought.He tried to pick himself up and sit up but it was more difficult than he thought. His hands felt weak and his head felt so light and heavy at the same time. That was when he noticed the red cloth binding his arms and legs. It didn’t take much for him to realise that it was her’s.But even with all that difficulty sitting up on his own had a certain merit to it. Seeing the girl who had saved him from the abyss of death. 

 

She was sitting at the reef edge, hugging one of her knees while the other hanged loosely allowing the water to embrace her underneath the beautiful moonlight. Her fingers placed gently over a wide piece of jade that seemed to have a string attached to it that went around her neck. She had her eyes on the moon and nothing else. Her red hair glowed bright and cool under the moonlight. He never knew someone could look this enchanting in the partial darkness. 

He wanted to see her more, know her more . Discarding all the warnings his body gave , he tried to move towards her. Even with no strength left in his legs , he somehow managed to stand up thanks to the few rocks that surrounded him. Three steps , just three unsteady steps was all he could take before everything infront of him became blurry again to him. Luckily she had managed to notice this little adventure of his and hurried towards him. One more step and Makoto felt his consciousness fading along with whatever strength was left in his legs. His legs gave out underneath him making him fall forward. Makoto was sure to hit the ground if it was not for her hands to catch him. Though completely free from his consciousness, his smiling face sure did put a smile on her face too.

 

‘Oyy oyy… Whats so happy with you losing your consciousness…? ’ She sounded a bit flustered as well as a bit annoyed.

 

‘I thought you wore too much red for an angel… so you… are…. ’ Makoto trailed off.

 

‘Quite a smooth talker even  like this, huh…!! Sleep for now , you will be in safer hands when you wake up. ’

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks as he fell into deep slumber.

           

 

Warm blankets were enveloping Makoto when he opened his eyes. His wounds had been bandaged carefully , not to mention he himself was clean and smelled good. The sunlight through the windows were not at its brightest self which meant either it was close to dawn or dusk. He tried sitting up in bed which caused a bell to ring ,causing a swarm of people to rush in, one among which was Seiijuro.

 

‘How are you feeling now , Mako …? ’ The orange headed giant was surely red-eyed, was he crying or due to sleeplessness , Makoto couldn’t tell.

 

‘Seii-nii …. I’m feeling a lot better now, Thanks. But how did I get here. ..? The last thing I remember…. areee…. I saw a deathgod….? no…no no no no…. she was too beautiful and gentle to be a deathgod…. wait, its not like death gods can’t be beautiful or anything…’  Makoto kept rambling.

 

Seiijuro was rather puzzled as he looked at Makoto who was pretty busy talking to himself. Miran soon joined them along with some others in the locality.

 

‘She….? Death god….? Did he hit his head or something…? ’ One of the men with Miran whispered to Seiijuro.

 

Seiijuro couldn’t help but think the same. Everyone in the room looked at Makoto with eyes filled with curiosity. Well, it was not everyday they saw a foreigner claiming to have seen God, may it be death god or not.

‘But her music was so beautiful and warm…. she herself was very warm.. and beautiful…. Those beautiful red locks and those pair of ruby orbs… so.. ’ Makoto had no intention of stopping.

 

‘Wait… did you just say red locks…? ’ One of them asked Makoto with widened eyes.

 

‘Music… you mean Ocarina music…..? ’ Another one came forward.

 

‘Aaah.. yes.. I guess… it was like green in colour… and she blew into it…’ Makoto tried to recollect his memories of the music she played.

 

‘Bullocks…. he was saved by Sirena….? ’ It was Miran now, he now had a smile which said impressive and unbelievable at one go.

 

‘Sirena….? ’ Seii was having a hard time following all of this. ‘So he was not hallucinating…? ’

 

‘That explains everything….. ’ Miran had his hands on his chin as if his speculation held true. ‘You did not think he magically appeared over the rocks , did you….? ’

 

‘So you mean this Sirena girl saved my brother ….? ’ Seii was indeed having a hard time believing it. A man as huge as him with great expertise in swimming was having trouble just holding on to something in that storm, then for a girl to swim in such dangerous waters during that storm was completely unbelivable to Seiijuro.

 

‘Yeah… that explains everything. He was found pretty far away from where our boat turned upside-down, not to mention with his wounds  him swimming that much distance is nearly impossible. Also know that the currents where our boat turned, actually takes you further away from the shore not towards it. It is really hard for someone who knows the current to cut through it, then as for someone who doesn’t anything about it , to have come this far, it was really miraculous. Its absolutely thanks to Sirena your brother is alive. ’

 

‘I’m really thankful to her. Would you accompany me to give my thanks to her….? I’m utmost indebted to her for saving his life…!’ Seiijuro bowed his head in thankfulness.

 

‘Well… thats the main thing…. We don’t know where she is from…… or who she is…. ’ Miran and the rest looked kinda embarrassed.

 

‘Huh…. but you just said….’ Makoto had his full attention here as well.

 

‘Well…. we just know that she is incredibly talented in water. Her speed and grace in water is truly unmatched. She likes to spend time on the reefs and rocks at night, playing music with her jade ocarina. Lot of caves here are connected with multiple other caves both on the surface and some which are underwater. Thats how we used to hear her playing, the sound echoing from the oceans’ depths. She likes to spend her time watching the moon on top of the reefs on the east side. Her scarlet hair in the moonbeam is indeed a beautiful sight to see. Also her red garment that always extends from her waist covering all her legs and never revealing them, that really makes it look like she has a tail like mermaids instead of feet beneath them. That is how she actually earned her name Sirena…. meaning Mermaid….!! ’

 

Makoto and Seiijuro was wide eyed with dropped jaws as they listened to the young man speaking so fondly of her.

 

‘In other words, you are apparently the only one who saw her close and also has been graced by her….. How is she…? Is she cute….?  Of course she is cute…. well how is her sound….? Is her eyes really like rubies…?  ’ Suddenly Makoto became their target.

 

‘Guys guys….. lets give him some rest now….ok…?’ Miran was the only one who still kept his cool.

 

He took care of all of them and  escorted them outside after properly giving his regards once again.

 

‘Mermaid…. huh…. !! That just might be her true self….!!’ Makoto smiled at himself as he lay down once again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just went along with some nice jazz music.... hope you like it....


	5. Restricted Freedom

The room was still dark though a lamp still hung on to its life a short distance away from the bedpost. Fighting against the breezes which defeated the silk curtains , the lamp still remained rather steady in its position. The wind blew past the fabric that adorned the balcony and entered the room like a ghost, except the wind was not the only one who entered.

Careful enough to not make any kind of sounds the hooded figure slowly made its way towards the bed.

‘Who are you trying to fool, you idiot ? ’ A bold voice rose from the chair just beside bed on the farther end.

Startled and clearly caught off guard, the hooded figure stumbled and fell back landing on the ass.

‘Hey..!! Don’t jump me all of a sudden like that? ’ She removed her hood revealing her slightly wet scarlet hair.

‘What have I told you before about your little adventures, Akane? ’ He walked towards her.

‘Well…. Its not like what you think…’

‘Swimming in the ocean… ’

‘Well…. Yeah…’

‘Exploring the caves…. ’

‘Yeah….’

‘And being out in the streets like a commoner…’

‘Yeah….? ’

‘Do you understand how dangerous it is , Akane…? ’

‘But its only dangerous if someone knows!! ’

‘How many times have I told you ? I’m not angry that you do these stuff. I’m angry that you don’t inform me about it prior. I am worried sick about you and what is happening around you.’

‘But if I tell you before , you will come with me..!!’

‘….. Noooo…!! Is it so bad if I come with you ? ’

‘Yes’

‘But I just want to make sure you are safe. I can wear a disguise too if you want. ’

‘Sousuke! ’ She put her hand over his shoulder in response to his innocent query. ‘You are too famous here to do that. So its better not to try.’

‘I’m not famous. What rubbish are you talkin-’

‘You made a huge whale that was rampaging our seas, submit to you at an age of 14, you surpassed your grandfather, the great general of Zoras when you were like 16. Not to mention the fact that you got a huge flock of girls melting over you just cause of your beautiful teal eyes. You stand out too much.’

Sousuke looked away in slight irritation to how easily she made her point valid.

‘Not to mention you are quite tall with a good body.’ She continued completely ignoring his irritation. ‘Which does not go unnoticed with that good a face. Plus you are way too overprotective no matter what the surroundings are. So you will just blow my cover. So no!! ’ There she was grinning at her complete victory after dealing with the final blow.

But what Akane failed to notice was that how close he was to her now, when exactly he moved towards her she did not know. For a man with such huge frame, he sure moved like a breeze over water. He reached out and grabbed her wrists, lifting up towards his face.

A completely startled Akane stumbled slightly towards her side at his sudden movement. He was quick to catch her around her waist before she tripped over her own feet and hit the floor. As if his initial action hadn’t made her surprised enough, this sure did cause the blood to rush to her face making her look like a cute tomato.

But oblivious to all these, Sousuke seemed completely absorbed in inspecting her hands and wrists.

‘What…. are you doing…? ’ Finally she managed to get some words out of her mouth.

‘This is weird. ’ He looked quite confused and relieved at the same time.

‘What is.. ?’ His sincere face sure made her curious enough to ask.

‘You don’t seem like you are injured.’ He brought her hands close to his nose as he said it. ‘But you smell like Salt…. And blood.’

‘Huh…!! ’ She quickly withdrew her hands from his, as she took a step back. ‘haha… you know what..? Its quite late, you should ….. sleep… yes you should sleep. Goodnight Sousuke!! Owaaa ’ She put on her yawning face.

‘Akane, You are avoiding the question…!! ’

‘Technically there was no question asked…!! ’ She tried to push him out of her room.

‘Well, there will be one. Tomorrow ’ He reassured her that he was not going let that go easily.

‘Then I will deal with it tomorrow..!! Now go. Goodnight. ’

‘Yeah. Goodnight !! ’ He turned around planting a small kiss on her forehead. ‘Sleep well, priestess .’

‘I’ll try….. ’ She smiled at him lighty. She walked back to her huge bed deep in thoughts. Thoughts filled with a young brunette boy with emerald eyes.

_Just what is he ? I know I put him near the port where its easy to catch eye. But is that guy alright ? Guess there is no reason in worrying now._

_He is kind of huge , I get that but he felt more like a rock than a man in those angry waters. Its not cause he didn’t know swimming or anything, it was almost like the sea was rejecting him. Just what exactly is he ?_

Her thoughts were put on hold by a huge yawn indicating how tired her body was of now. She stretched her back like a cat and got herself inside the covers.

_If I close my eyes now, will I dream of him ? Will he ever know I’m the one who wakes him up? Guess somethings are never meant to be known._

She closed her eyes letting her body relax and the mind to be taken over by sleep. Within a moment she was breathing evenly with her mouth slightly parted, a clear sign of her deeply fallen sleep state.

 

Pure white sand spread as long as the eye could see before meeting with a blue horizon. How much of that blue horizon was the ocean and how much of it was the sky, no one could say in one go. Sakura petals always scattered in the wind here. It didn’t matter whether it was spring, summer or winter here, the Sakura always blossomed here.

Beaneath the great big Sakura tree which stood almost in the centre of the area was a small tub like structure filled lightly pink water with the sakura scattering with the wind falling all over it.

‘……in…. Hey….. ’

Opening his eyes, Sakura and sun was all that he could make out clearly.

_So pretty …. No matter how many times I see, I never get tired of it. It is that beautiful._ He couldn’t help but think. He wanted nothing but to lay there and enjoy this beauty nature showered upon him but it was not that easy with someone trying to get you up.

‘Rinnnn….. come on… come out…!! ’

It was at this moment that he realized that its been a while since he breathed. Suddenly getting up from the vessel with a huge splash he gasped heavily for air. The small kid laughed as the water splashed all over him drenching him completely while the scarlet haired boy was still breathing hard with sakura petals stuck on his beautiful hair and his strikingly beautiful naked body.

‘Okaeri Rin….!! ’ The kid was still smiling at him .

His cute smile was indeed contagious. There was no way one could see him smile and be all serious.

‘Tadaima …. Ai !’ He smiled back revealing his beautiful shark like teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post this. I had lost what I worked on as I had to format my computer. Sorry guys but please do enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a drabble that have been lingering in my mind for sometime. I don't know how good I am in putting it into words. So please forgive if its not that great...!!


End file.
